


Dreamweaver

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Song prompt from soyeahso: Dreamweaver. Molly and Sherlock have one last night before he leaves.





	Dreamweaver

He’s leaving tomorrow, but for tonight, he’s hers. Not that she’ll know when he’s coming back. Promises were made to Mycroft ostensibly to save his hide, but the odds of his return are fairly slim, unless a bloody miracle happens.

And she can’t – no won’t – go to the airport to see him off. She’s not strong enough for that, so they have tonight and that will be enough. It has to be enough.

The way he looks down at her, a rare tender glance as his fingers twine into her hair, before he leans down to kiss her reverently. How many times have they made love tonight? She lost count, but it’s not like she’s upset at the lack of sleep. Sleep will come later. Right now she’s stocking up on memories to sustain her, her hopes that he’ll come back.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs into her neck later that night, as they lay there, sticky and sweaty. She would pull away and shower, but right now she’s not ready to relinquish control.

“Don’t be,” she strokes his hair. “I’d do the same if it was my best friend.”

“Really?” he glances up at her.

“I’d do it for you,” she smiles down. “No regrets. I’d do it for my mother, my sister, you. I understand.”

“I might not come back you know,” he pulls up and stares down at her.

“I know. But if you don’t, we have tonight and that’ll have to do.”

He nods. “If I do come back –”

She puts a finger over his lips silencing him. “I don’t want to think about that,” she says. “Don’t give me hope if there isn’t any.”


End file.
